


Beso a tres vías

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los gemelos relajando a Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso a tres vías

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three-way Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2484) by Son of Darkness. 



Beso a tres vías  
por Son of Darkness  
traducido por Loredi

Harry estaba borracho.  
Harry estaba muy, muy borracho.

Harry se había llamado a si mismo Hay Posha en más de tres ocasiones esa noche y había decidido tomar un asiento en la parte de atrás y sólo ver a los otros por un rato.

Estaba yendo bastante bien, en realidad. Esta noche había sido planeada por Fred y George como una forma de distraer a todos de… bueno… cosas. Todos habían estado trabajando muy duro tratando de encontrar esos Horcruxes y el estrés los había estado invadiendo. Pero ahora, después de Merlín sabrá cuantas pintas de cerveza que se habían bajado, las cositas molestas ya no parecían importantes. Harry soltó una risita cuando Ron golpeó una botella vacía de cerveza y luego le pidió disculpas, luego sacó la lengua y jaló un rostro cuando, de la nada, se había encontrado con los labios de Hermione y había empezado a tratar de sacarle las amígdalas a fuerza de succiones.

Él levantó su cerveza y tomó un trago, inclinándose confortablemente hacia atrás, contra la gran y fangosa silla, y mirando felizmente el fuego. Era tan calentito y acogedor y amigable estar ahí que Harry pudo sentirse cayendo en una especie de aturdimiento. El alcohol hizo que se sintiera confuso y había una sonrisita bastante estúpida en su rostro cuando se hundió en el suave asiento amortiguado por almohadones.

“¿Todo bien, Harry, tío?” la voz de Fred rompió el silencio, regresándolo de golpe a la realidad… borrosa y nebulosa realidad. Levantó la vista hacia el pelirrojo y sonrió, prácticamente tirado sobre su espalda en el sillón y con sus piernas colgando desde el borde, con la botella todavía atrapada en su mano.

Fred se rió entre dientes y despeinó el cabello de Harry mientras un idéntico chico pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el sillón de enfrene. Otro Fred… oh Dios… estaba muy borracho.

No, momento… probablemente ese era George.

Se rió y levantó su botella hacia ambos chicos, luchando por empujarse otra vez hacia arriba. “Tres hurras por Fred y George,” dijo entre hipidos, pero Ron estaba demasiado ocupado del otro lado de la habitación luchando por desabrochar el sujetador de Hermione y ella lucía como si se hubiera quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Ron. Harry dio tres hurras, sin importarle eso, y llevó la botella de regreso a sus labios para darle otro trago. Fred lo detuvo.

“Ah, ah, creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy, tío,” dijo, con una sonrisa, quitándole la botella de las manos y terminándosela el mismo. Harry pareció estupefacto por varios segundos, luego bastante furioso.

“Hey,” chilló, con la voz quebrándosele ligeramente, las mejillas coloreadas en un brillante tono rosa. “No he acabado con eso, todavía.”

“Sí, ya acabaste… mira.” Fred sacudió la botella vacía frente al rostro de Harry y sonrió con suficiencia, luego se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, supongo que yo lo hice.”

“Verás, nos estábamos preguntando…” comenzó George.

“Y no queríamos que estuvieras demasiado borracho como para no entender exactamente lo que estábamos sugiriendo…” continuó George.

“Porque hay una fina línea entre sacar el máximo provecho de una situación y aprovecharse de una situación…”

“Y lo último que queremos es lastimar a nuestro Harry, ¿no es así, George?”

George asintió y Harry se encontró completamente perdido entre los dos. A ver, ¿quién estaba abusando de qué?

“Verás, sabemos que estás bajo mucha presión…”

“…mucho tiempo…”

“…y estábamos hablando el otro día sobre formas de intentar de… aliviar eso. Ya sabes, distraerte por un rato.”

“Darte el tiempo de disfrutar otras cosas.”

“Hay muchas cosas que te estás perdiendo, Harry.”

“Y podemos ayudarte con eso.”

“Si tú quieres, por supuesto.”

“Así que…”

“¿Qué dices?” terminaron juntos.

Harry parpadeó y frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró ausentemente por la habitación y luego hacia la chimenea. “¿Yo… qué?”

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas por encima de la desordenada cabeza de Harry y se inclinaron simultáneamente para lamer idénticos caminos por el cuello de Harry.

Harry tragó con fuerza, con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos rígidos a sus costados, aunque no se fue… lo cual era algo. Nadie habló por un rato. Finalmente, Fred tuvo que dar golpecitos en el hombro de Harry para llamar su atención.

“Er… ¿Harry? ¿Todo bien?”

“Ajá…” chilló Harry y luego asintió ligeramente, la más ligera de las sonrisas ligeras jugaba en su boca. “¿Acaban de… lamerme?”

Los gemelos asintieron. “Seh, ¿te gustó?” preguntó George, quien lucía un poco inseguro.

Harry se rió, con los ojos todavía fijos en la chimenea, y asintió. “Otra vez.”

 

Pasó la lengua por sus labios y mordió su lengua al sentir cómo los gemelos se inclinaban otra vez y mordisqueaban sus orejas. Se sentía realmente… húmedo. Y sin embargo, agradable, muy agradable, y cálido y luego hubo una respiración, también y guau… ¿Por qué Ginny jamás había mordisqueado sus orejas antes?

¡¡Ginny!!

Jesús… ¡¡Ginny Weasley!! Como Fred y George Weasley… Ay, demonios, sus orejas estaban siendo mordisqueadas por los hermanos de su ex novia. Y se sentía realmente bien y probablemente se tendría que sentir culpable pero no lo hacía y de verdad lo estaba encendiendo.

Repentinamente sintió dos manos deslizándose al unísono por sus hombros y sobre su pecho. Encontraron camino bajo la tela de su camiseta y antes de que lo supiera, la estaban levantando, sobre su estómago, sobre su pecho, las bocas se habían ido de sus orejas y en algún punto sus brazos estaban levantados sobre su cabeza y luego su camiseta ya no estaba y realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Fred se deslizó en el lugar a su lado y su boca regresó a su cuello, chupando y lamiendo su pulso mientras la mano de George se metía en su cabello y tiraba ligeramente, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder pasar su lengua por la mandíbula y el mentón de Harry.

Siempre había cerrado los ojos cuando besaba a Ginny, y tal vez era por el alcohol, o el hecho de que estaba viéndoselas duras para creer que esto era real, pero cuando la lengua de George se deslizó húmedamente por sus labios y entró en su boca, no pudo hacer nada para no mirarlo. Regresó el beso tras unos momentos de sorpresa, y disfrutó el hecho de que la boca de George supiera a cerveza de mantequilla y whisky.

“¿Todavía estás bien, Harry?” le susurró Fred al oído y Harry asintió, gimiendo felizmente en la boca de George mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y danzaban y se deslizaban descuidadamente una contra la otra. Sólo había estado besando a George por unos segundos, pero ya era mucho más divertido que cualquiera de los besos que había compartido con Ginny. Ella era muy suave y dulce y a Harry no le importaba para nada, pero ella nunca había tenido sabor a alcohol y sus labios nunca habían quedado bañados en saliva cuando ella los había besado y esto lo estaba haciendo desear desnudarse y bailar sobre la mesa… o algo.

Sintió la mano de Fred en su pecho, deslizándose por su piel ardiente, dedos frotando un pezón hasta que se sintió bien y duro y no pudo evitar arquearse en medio del toque, colgándose de George con una mano mientras la otra bajaba para sujetar el bulto que repentinamente había aparecido en sus pantalones. No tenía idea de cuándo había pasado eso.

Escuchó una risita en su oído y finalmente rompió el beso, girándose hacia Fred para ver qué era tan divertido. “¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?” jadeó sin aliento, pero Fred sólo sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para morder y chupar su labio inferior. La mano de George se enredó más en su cabello, jalándo su cabeza y exponiendo todavía más su cuello antes de pegarse a él con sus dientes y morder. Harry se encontró con la lengua de Fred en su boca ahora y este fue un beso diferente al de George. Más rudo, pero no poco placentero, más dientes que lengua, pellizcando y mordiendo y chupando. Ambos tenían el mismo sabor, sin embargo, y Harry se alegró, porque era algo que le gustaba. Sintió la mano de fred moverse por su pecho y tomó el control de su muñeca, arrancándola de su erección y presionándola contra su estómago. Harry se quejó, empujando las caderas en su asiento en señal de protesta, aunque los besos no pararon ni una vez.

La boca de George estaba bajando por su cuello ahora, chupando su clavícula y hundiéndose en el hueco de su garganta. Harry escuchó algo raspar contra madera a su derecha, atrás de George, pero no pudo lograr girar su cabeza y ver. No fue sino hasta que sintió algo frío y húmedo corriendo por su pecho que se dio cuenta de que era whisky. Gimió por el contraste entre la cálida lengua y el frío líquido mientras George bebía a lengüetazos el alcohol que se había quedado en el ombligo de Harry y chupaba y lamía un camino hacia arriba por el centro del abdomen de Harry en un intento de recoger hasta la última gota derramada.

Fue entonces cuando, finalmente, Fred se retiró y Harry tomó un gran respiro cuando ni siquiera había notado que lo necesitaba y lamió el sabor a whisky y cerveza de mantequilla en sus labios mientras miraba a Fred bajar y unirse a su hermano. Era tan jodidamente caliente. Harry no tenía idea de si hubiera aceptado esto sobrio, pero no estaba sobrio, así que ahí terminó ese pensamiento. Se retorció ligeramente, una vez que Fred le hubo soltado la muñeca, y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de ambos gemelos. Estaba enmarañado y pegajoso de sudor y alcohol derramados, pero no importaba, se sentía bien, de cualquier forma, y Harry cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Fred le mordió un pezón y lo tiró de él. ¡¡Joder!!

El bulto en sus pantalones había crecido más y podía sentirlo pulsando contra su ropa interior y cada vez que se movía éste se frotaba contra el algodón. Se retorció en su asiento de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas de un lado para el otro, hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras dientes y lengua y labios hacian un camino por su pegajoso pecho. La piel alrededor de sus pezones ahora estaba amoratada y sensible, pero le gustaba la forma en que se sentía cuando ellos la mordían. Él olía a alcohol y su carne estaba pegajosa y algo del whisky se había colado por sus pantalones y mojado su bello púbico, pero no importaba, porque Fred y George estaban de regreso en su garganta y él no sabía hacia qué lado girar su cabeza para dejarlos morder.

Soltó un quejido cuando dos pares de labios encontraron su boca y los besó a ambos, lengua contra lengua contra lengua en un fiero beso que hizo que todo cuerpo de Harry se encendiera. Sudadas narices se aplastaron contra las sienes, las pestañas hicieron cosquillas en las frentes y los mentones se movieron torpemente contra las mejillas, pero todo lo que importaba era que esas húmedas lenguas seguían invadiendo, seguían empujando y peleando y… guau… no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Finalmente, hubo una mano en su entrepierna, trabajando en los botones de sus vaqueros y jugueteando con el cierre y con la ropa interior hasta que el miembro estuvo expuesto y levantándose en busca de atención. Las dos manos se cerraron a su alrededor. Dos. La mano de Fred y la mano de George, y ambas estaban masturbándolo mientras lo besaban. Miró brevemente hacia un lado y vio que Fred había tomado su propio miembro también. Igual que George. Todos estaban besándose y restregándose y se iban a correr juntos y joder si eso no era la cosa más caliente que Harry hubiera oído jamás. Gimió en ambas bocas, sintiendo cómo los dientes se rozaban contra su lengua, luego la piel caliente deslizándose por sus labios hinchados. Se empujó hacia delante, entre sus manos, tan cerca que podía sentir su orgasmo danzando cerca de su estómago.

Era como lava corriendo por sus venas, burbujeando bajo la superficie de su piel. Era magnífico y no pudo evitar gritar sonoramente cuando finalmente salió de él con suficiente fuerza que podría haber jurado que cada órgano en su cuerpo había explotado junto con él. Gimió al terminar en una, caliente, pegajosa corrida estrellándose en su estómago y dejando todavía más pegajosos su pelo. Los gemelos se vinieron juntos varios segundos después y ambos gimieron perfectamente al unísono; y a pesar de ser increíblemente sexy, Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Fred levantó la vista, gotas de sudor caían por su frente y por el borde de su nariz. “¿Qué es tan divertido?” preguntó, sonriendo como un lunático.

“No tengo idea,” respondió Harry, todavía con una risita, relajándose contra su asiento.

Ambos gemelos rieron junto con él y se retiraron para limpiarse y meterse de nuevo en sus pantalones. “Así que, Harry… ¿qué piensas? ¿Mejor que Ginny?”

“Mucho,” asintió Harry. “Dos lenguas son definitivamente mejores que una.”


End file.
